I've seen you before
by lil.miss.bite.me
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad, she meets the Cullens but where has she seen Edward before? She feels a connection with him but knows something is different about this family, will she remember where she has seen him? What will she do? XX
1. Chapter 1

**(A/H Hey finally I got my first Fan fic started, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer- I *sniff sniff* don't own Twilight ****)**

Chapter 1

**Creepy Mr. S**

BPOV

Monday morning the worst day of the week, the end of the weekend and the start of a new one. To make things even worse it was my first day at my new school. I had moved to live in forks with my dad Charlie Chief of Police, my mom had gotten re-married and I decided that they should have some time together with out me so I came here to live with my dad.

I used to spend two weeks here with Charlie every summer, but these past two years he has came to Phoenix to see me.

I moved down to forks one week before school started to get my self organized and settled into the small town. It was so different to phoenix, because it was small and very quiet.

As I drove into the parking lot in my newly acquired truck that my dad had bought me as a home coming present from the Black's, every one turned to stare at me. I got out of the truck went to reception and got all my paper work and tried to find somewhere that I could have just a few moments peace I had the school map in my hand trying to memorise it, just then a girl the mirror image of a pixie came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, it's lovely to meet you Bella, you're dad has told the whole town about you coming."

Great just what I want more attention, how could she know me by just seeing me?

"Hey nice to meet you"

I didn't voice my question.

She looked at me and smiled, she was incredibly beautiful, she had a natural beauty and looked as if she just walked off a cat walk. She had a very pale skin complexion, even paler than me and I was pale, the few people that noticed me in school at home would call me the 'walking dead'.

She linked her arm with mine and smiled at me, I looked around to see every one staring and I blushed because of the attention and let my hair fall around my face.

"It's ok Bella, the staring will stop"

She sounded so confident and sure of herself, then it clicked with me. She must be new too because I have never seen her around before.

"Are you new too?"

She looked up at me again and gave me a sad smile

"No my family and I moved up here two years ago from Alaska, we know how you feel but it does get better"

I was still trying to remember the map because I didn't want to spend all day with it stuck in front of my face, I was about to ask if she knew where Mr Sheridan's room was when she answered my unasked question.

"Building 4….I'll walk you I'm going that way too"

She was so happy, she had a big bright smile and it made me feel a little better too, I could feel the smile creep onto my lips.

"How did you know I had Mr Sheridan?"

That stumped her for a fraction of a second, but she quickly answered

"O…I had a quick glimpse of your time table we met"

She answered so confidentially looking me straight in the eyes I started to doubt myself because I knew that she didn't see it because I wasn't looking at the time table I was looking at the school map when she met me, but the power in her eyes made me keep quite about my suspicions and I nodded my head in agreement.

She walked me right to the class room door and flashed me another bright smile saying she would see me later.

I went into History with a smile on my face. That smile was for two reasons, 1) I loved history and 2) I think I may have just made my first friend here, Alice was lovely and so easy to get on with.

I walked up to the very young very attractive Mr Sheridan, he flashed me a smile that looked a little too keen for a teacher, so I re-thought my first impression of him and thought of him as a little creepy. He signed my slip and assigned me to my seat, which was at the very back on it's own, which I was thankful for because I hate people sitting beside me in class, too much of a distraction.

I was at the top of my History class back home and my last teacher was very happy with my last assignment. She had given each of us in the class a specific year and we had to find out as much information about that year as possible, where there any diseases or bad accidents or political changes just something that made that year different to any other.

I spent the whole class listening to Mr. S go over the syllabus and tell us what we would be doing this year, which was pretty much a repeat of what I had already done last year, as I was in an advanced History class.

At the end of class I was officially freaked out by Mr. S, he stared at me all class and keep on winking at me, the attention made me blush which gave him the wrong signal and he would wink again. I could not get out of that class quick enough, he had called my name but I pretended that I didn't hear him and made a run for the door, in my rush to get out I ran straight into a wall and fell flat on my ass.

I started to get up when the wall in front of me started to laugh, and then it moved I was questioning my sanity when I seen the feet, it wasn't a wall I had ran into at all, I looked up and seen a huge guy with short brown hair and golden brown eyes laughing at me. I was sure I had hit a wall it was so hard and cold.

He put his hand down for me to grab and I did, with very little effort on his behalf he pulled me back up to me feet, and introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Emmett Cullen,"

"Bella Swan"

"Ah you're the chiefs daughter? Well nice meetin ya Bella"

"You to and thanks for helping me"

"No problem, just watch where you going in the future"

He walked off still laughing at me, wait Cullen did he just say Cullen? That was Alice's brother, her older brother and she has another one as well what was his name…."

Just then the late bell for second class went off and I scrambled to my next class, I was glad to see that it wasn't another male teacher, the maths teacher was a woman. I went in and like before she put me to the back of the room on my own and yet again I was thankful for that.

Class went by quickly and then I had French then English and finally lunch.

**(A/N I don't know how the American time table goes, so this one is based on mine)**

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around, it was full I couldn't see an empty table anywhere, I decided that seeing it was a good day outside, I could eat out there. I walked up and lifted a ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water, paid for it and was about to walk out when I heard a voice shout my name, I turned to see where it was coming from.

It was Alice she was standing up at her table calling my name, the whole room turned to look at me and that made me blush. I put my head down letting my hair cover my face and made my way to Alice, there I recognised Emmett.

"Hey Bella….hows the ass?"

He was laughing and everyone at the table looked at him confused, well nearly everyone there was one guy, a gorgeous Greek god who didn't look confused instead his expression looked distant and he was smiling, his smile was crooked and beautiful, I could see his pearly white teeth. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I have seen him before, somewhere I can't remember but I definitely have seen him before, that beauty it's something you can't forget, I was wrecking my brain trying to think but I was coming up blank.

Emmett then added

"Yea I met Bella earlier, she walked into me and fell flat on her ass"

They all looked at me and I blushed again, from the corner of my eye I could see the guy that was sitting beside Alice stiffen, his expression hardened along with his grip on the table, the atmosphere at the table changed quickly, I felt different, I felt anger and longing and most of all I felt need, like I needed something as if I was craving it.

The guy beside Alice got up and excused himself, he was a tall guy who was also very hansom with short cropped blond hair.

"Excuse me"

And he walked off, I could see something in Alice's eyes, it was worry and sadness. Her eyes shifted to the gorgeous bronze haired Greek god, then she stood up and introduce us all.

"Ok so guys this is Bella Swan, Bella you know Emmett, that is Rosalie…" she pointed to the beautiful blond girl, I took it, it was her and the guy that walked out that where the twins the Hale's that's what Alice called them "…Jasper was the guy that just left and that is Edward my other brother"

So this stunning man is Edward, I was still trying to remember where I had seen him before.

Rosalie looked me up and down, it was as if she was assessing me for something, to see if I was good enough to sit at this table with them, eventually she smiled and said

"Nice to meet you Bella"

As she said this Edward's head popped up and he looked across the room, where there was a small group of girls that where staring at him, his reaction was as if they had called his name.

He turned around and spoke to me

"Nice to meet you Bella"

He held out his hand for me to shake, But I couldn't move his voice had stunned me, his voice was like pure velvet and along with his beauty I can safely say that this is the worlds most amazing man, how could I not remember him, he is the most amazing man in the world how could I see him and not remember him.

He drew back his hand a slight bit but stopped, I snapped out of my little daze and reached over to shake his hand, as our skin touched I shivered, I felt a spark shoot up my arm and it made me not want to let go.

He removed his hand from my death drip and I averted my eyes to Alice trying to distract myself from Edward. His hands were cold and hard, but that's not what made me shiver it was the feeling that I got when we touched.

"So Bella how do you like Forks?"

Alice was trying to make conversation, which I was thankful for because I needed a distraction.

"It's ok, I miss the sun. It just rains here I don't like the wet and the cold"

I shuddered when I said it, I hate the weather here.

Then I could hear a chuckle of pure velvet and I knew it was Edward, I looked over to him to see him looking directly at me into my eyes, I blushed again and let my hair fall around my face,

"If you don't like the cold and the rain so much why did you moved from Phoenix to live in Forks?"

That was a good question he had asked, it defiantly wasn't the weather that brought me here

"My mum re-married and I wanted to give them time to be together without me being there"

It was pretty simple really, my mom deserved to find happiness and I was over the moon that she had Phil, I knew he loved her and would never hurt her.

The table was silent, and by they all looked a little embarrassed, I guessed they thought that it was a touchy subject for me

"I don't mind though, it means I can find new friends and have new experiences"

I smiled when I said the last bit. I really hoped that maybe we could all become friends.

Just then the bell rang and it was time for class, It was biology which I was happy about because I also loved biology and was in an advanced class back home.

**(A/H So there you go my first chapter, I would really appreciate it if you could review it and tell me how it was.**

**Thankz**

**. xx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Please review.....:) xx)**

Chapter 2

Her blood sings to me.

EPOV

Just sitting in my Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie waiting on Alice and Jasper, I was not looking forward to another year at this school, it was so boring it's how I have felt for many years, 40 decades to be precise, that's how long I have been repeating school...fun right? Not!

Alice came flying down the steps and flung herself into the front seat beside me, leaving Jasper to have to squeeze in beside Rosalie and Emmett, she turned on the radio and sang along to the songs that played, she was deep in thought thinking about the new student that was to start today, she was Chief Swans daughter, she was 17 and Chief Swan said she was a quiet, mature and sensible young lady, Alice had also heard from people around town that Bella looks like her dad.

Already Alice was making up an imaginary Bella, she was imagining her with brown curly hair and brown eyes, then she would change the hair colour to blond, where she associated blond hair with Charlie I have no idea.

She was giving me a head ache with all these images, it just the same when she tried to imagine outfits on people. We finally arrived at school and Alice immediately started to look for the new girl.

"Alice what is her name?"

I just realised that although I have been forced to see many different imaginative views of her I don't know her name.

"Bella...Bella Swan...well her proper name is Isabella, but according to her father she likes to be called Bella"

With that said she was off, with Jasper behind her. Emmett and Rosalie had already left to find some privacy. I was left there sitting in my Volvo with nothing to do for another 10 minutes; I turned to radio over to CD, and let Debussy fill my car.

Just as I expected this school year was going to be just as crap as the rest, this will be my third year here and I had another to do after this one. I walked in a trance from French to English, my second class of the day which will most likely be as crap as the last. Our English teacher Mr Sheridan was a creep, he likes to perve on the girls and I hated reading his thoughts, I have learned to block him out completely so as I walked into class that is exactly what I done, I looked at him and heard nothing from him...ahhhhh silence.

Then the class filled up and I could feel some voices slip in I tolerated them as I was just thankful I didn't have to listen to Mr Sheridan I pity all the girls in his classes.

Lunch came quite quick and that I was glad about, I could have a normal conversation with my family. We were all sitting around our table, Jasper was struggling with his blood lust, he was the newest to our life style and he still found it hard but we supported him and he survived...just about!

Emmett was watching the reactions he was getting from the new kids, they took one look at him and ran, and you could see that the other side of the cafeteria was full of all the new kids. Rosalie was just thinking about a shopping trip her and Alice had planned, and Alice was scanning the room for the new girl, who seemingly Alice had already met, just then Alice jumped up and yelled for Bella.

We all looked over in that direction she was yelling and I seen a beautiful brown haired girl blush madly as she seen that the whole room was looking at her, she dipped her head and her hair curtained her face, she slowly made her way over to our table. As she reached us her eyes darted to Emmett just as he spoke

"Hey Bella….how's the ass?"

As he said this he remembered what had happened, I guessed it was for my benefit and I seen exactly what had happened, she was steam rolling out of Mr Sheridan's room and ran straight into Emmett, she looked up at him utterly confused and then madly blushed, her scent was really getting to me, she was right at the table now and her scent was more prominent and practically singing to me. I gripped the table a little to take my mind of her blood.

The others at the table looked confused until Emmett filled them in, all the time she was looking at me, no not looking staring at me, she was deep in thought, and all I could think about was tasting her blood.

After Emmett had filled the others in, she blushed, the sudden rush of blood to her face caught Jasper off guard and I could hear and see his thoughts, he wanted to kill her, drain her body from all contents of blood, he was imagining how it would feel, and feeling his lust through his thoughts made my own lust for her blood increase, it was like none other that I have came across, and even thought it was only two days ago that I hunted I could feel the venom drip off my teeth.

Jaspers gift was radiated to all of us at the table, we were feeling anger and longing and most of all we felt as if we were craving something in our cases it was Bella's blood.

I tried to read Bella's thoughts to see how Jasper was effecting her, I reached my mind out to find her but I could hear nothing it was as if she was blocking me out, there was silence, I tried again and like before all I got was silence.

Was she blocking me on purpose?

All that was running through Jasper's mind was drinking Bella's blood, his blood lust was driving me crazy, I told him to get out, so low and barely moving my lips so Bella wouldn't hear me, he got up and excused himself.

Alice looked at me and told me that he would be alright, that he was going home she had had a vision. She then started the introductions.

"Ok so guys this is Bella Swan, Bella you know Emmett, that is Rosalie…" she pointed to Rosalie, Rosalie looked at Bella for a few moments taking in her natural beauty, her figure and the scent of her blood, this was normal for Rosalie she likes to look people over when she meets them "…Jasper was the guy that just left and that is Edward my other brother"

Bella looked at me for a split second then looked at Rosalie, Rosalie was still looking her over and I could see that Bella was getting a little worried, eventually Rosalie spoke

"Nice to meet you Bella"

Just as Rosalie had spoken I could hear someone, think my name and my head followed the voice involuntarily, that was one mental voice that I hated to hear, Jessica Stanley was weird, she used to fantasise over me, she wanted so badly for me to notice her and fall in love with her......forget weird try crazy.

I looked away from her and met Bella's amazing brown eyes

"Nice to meet you Bella"

I said to take away from the fact that I was staring at her and wanted to drink her blood.

I held my hand out for her to shake, hoping she would accept and that the physical touch would give me access to her mind, but she didn't move she stood there and stared at me, as if she was thinking hard about something her eyes where focused on me, and I felt as if she knew my secret, it was as if she knew that I was a vampire, that wanted so badly to drink her blood right now, which made me want to read her mind even more, I wanted to know what she was thinking about to look at me in such a way.

I pulled my hand back a little, when Alice hit me with a vision, in just a few seconds Bella would take my hand, so I kept it there and eventually Bella shook it.

As soon as her hand touched me I felt it, a spark fly through my entire being, and by the stunned looked in Bella's eyes and the tighten of her grip she felt it too, I had to let go of her hand or I would be too out of control to not drink her blood right now in front of the entire school, I would not care of how bad it would look, that I would have to kill everyone else just to keep them quiet, it would be worth it just to taste her blood flow down my throat.

Alice screamed at me alarmed in her mind

"_Edward it's not Jasper that is the danger it's you!"_

She screamed at me just as she forced a vision on me

And it was me killing Bella in this very room with all the students seeing everything.

While Alice was giving me this vivid vision she managed to talk to Bella, who had now turned away from me and was looking at Alice.

"So Bella how do you like Forks?"

"It's ok, I miss the sun. It just rains here; I don't like the wet and the cold"

She sounded relieved as she answered, as if she welcomed the distraction because I surely did. I felt ashamed for even thinking about killing Bella, because I knew that this world would be such a dull place without her.

I could see her shudder and I chuckled, I wanted to lighten the mood, and distract myself from her mouth watering scent her sweet smelling blood, then I could hear Alice again

"_Not helping the situation Edward!"_

I guess she must still be seeing me attack Bella.

"If you don't like the cold and the rain so much why did you moved from Phoenix to live in Forks?"

I asked her desperately hoping she would answer me and completely take my mind of her blood, I looked over at Alice who still looked distant, I really must stop thinking about her delicious blood!

"My mum re-married and I wanted to give them time to be together without me being there"

I looked back at her and she looked a little distant, I felt bad for asking her something so personal, this must be a touchy subject for her I mean, it must have been hard for her!

"I don't mind though, it means I can find new friends and have new experiences"

She must have seen how awkward we all felt, and even thought she sounded so sincere when she said it it still made me feel guilty, it still must have been hard for her.

She seemed so happy right now, with a thoughtful smile on her face, I hope that soon enough she will classify me as a friend and maybe the more time I spend with her I might get used to the delicious sweet smell of her very attractive appealing blood.

"_Seriously Edward cut it out"_

Alice screamed at me.

The bell rang telling us that Lunch was over and that it was time to go to class, I was in biology next, the class is ok but seriously boring, I know all there is to know about it.

**(A/N So there we go, hoped you like .please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Another chapter, hope you like....this is more or less the start of the drama :)**

**Please review at the end :) xx)**

Chapter 3

Sorry Sir I got lost.

BPOV

That had got to have been the most strangest feeling I have ever had, I knew him I definitely did. Maybe I met him somewhere sometime, it mustn't have been major or I would remember him more clearly. I was walking to biology quite happy that I have a few friends. Then I could hear someone walk behind me, I could hear their heavy breathing. I quickened my pace and so did they, I wanted to turn around to see who it was but I couldn't. I turned onto another corridor which was a mistake because it was completely empty and the person was still behind me.

I stopped and the person behind me stopped, I slowly turned around expecting some monster to be standing there but instead it was the very attractive but creepy Mr. S standing there leering over me as if I was a piece of fresh meat. I smiled at him being polite, he grinned back at me and took a step closer.

"Isabella you have such a beautiful smile"

Can teachers say that to their students? It is allowed? Well it is only a complement would I think it creepy if a female teacher said it? Or one of the Cullens? I let it slide and slowly started to make my way past him,

"Thank you sir but I'm going to be late for biology...excuse me"

I was right besdie him now and my pace was quickening, he spun his head around to face me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull my arm back but his grip was too tight, I whimpered.

Mr. S pushed my gently backwards until my back was against the wall, he slowly slid his hand up my arm to my shoulder, and started to rub his thumb over my lips tracing them. I could feel my whole bady start to shake. I felt so intimadated by him, yea he was very good looking but this is just wrong I am his student.

I closed my eyes, trying not to imagine what he was going to do to me. I wouldn't be able to fight him off neither would I ever be able to get him punsihed who would believe me?

I could feel him warm breath come closer to me and then I could feel his cracked lips on my throat, which made me jump and whimper again it was making me sick.

"Bella you are such a beautiful young woman, I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends"

He brough his lips away from my neck and planted them on my lips, forcing a kiss on me and when I didn't respond he got rougher taking a grip on my wrist again bending it until I thought it would snap,so I kissed him back, I could feel him smile against my lips and then he was gone, I peeked open my eyes to see him walking away with a spring in his step. I stood there frozen to the spot not knowing what to do next.

What will he do to me in the future? Why me?

I looked at my watch and seen that I was 10 minutes late, I picked up my bag, desperately trying to forget what had just happened, my hands where still shaking and even the doors closing made me jump.

I entered the class and seen a short man behind the desk glaring at me, he raised his eyebrows as if asking me to explain

"Sorry sir I got lost"

He nodded and pointed to a seat, it was the only empty seat in the room and it was right beside Edward Cullen, I looked at him and his beautiful smile and the first thing I thought of was what just happened with Mr. S, I couldn't smile back at him all I wanted to do was cry, cry for being so stupid and pathetic for not being strong enough to push him away. I made my way towards Edward, he became a little rigid and moved slightly away, probably because I didn't return his smile, he is probably thinking I'm a real bitch.

The small teacher went on and on about something I have no idea what because all I could think about was what happened, the secertary Mrs Cope came in to give the teacher a message, her small light knock on the door nearly made me jump out of my skin, all I could think about was that it was going to be Mr. S.

My hands started to shake again so I put them under the table so no-one could see them, I could feel his lips on my neck I put my hand where he his lips had touched me and began to rub it, trying to rub away the memory my hand became rougher and soon I was scratching at my skin, I seen from the corner of my eye Edward looking at me.

"Bella whats wrong?"

His voice was like velvet, it was soft and gentle but it made me jump all the same and a little squeal came from my lips, the teacher turned around to see the blood on my neck where I had been scratching and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

Edward was gripping the table tightly and looking at me intenstly, that look of longing and want in his eyes reminded me again of Mr, S and how he looked at me. My hand went back to my neck and I started to scratch again, the tears rolling down my face again, the teacher came to me

"Isabella, what's wrong? Are you ok? Stop scratcing your bleeding!"

He laid his hand on my shoulder to comfort me but instead it made me scream all I could think about was Mr. S with his hands on me, my breathing came faster and then every thing started to go blurry and my legs felt weak the next thing I know everything went black.

EPOV

I went to biology prepearing myself for the torchourus hour ahead of me. Mr Banner was rattling on about something I don't really know what. Ten minutes into the class Bella walked in, her breathing was fast and she looked as white as a ghost, well she was naturally pale nearly as pale as me, but she just looked so white and sick now.

She told Mr Banner that she got lost and he told her to take the empty seat next to me, as she looked over and seen me I smiled trying to be friendly and also when she is around I can't help but smile she just makes me want to smile all the time.

As she got closer I could hear the increased sound of her heart and her blood was so much more fragrant, I stiffened a little restraining myself fighting the urge to drink her blood, I moved over a little to try and put some space between me and her neck.

She looked straight at the teacher not moving, she seemed preocupied and I htought that maybe the whole starting a new school and meeting new people thing was taking a toll on her. So I also looked back to the front of the room, every now and there her heart rate would pick up and her blood would become more intoxicating, then I could see her hands begin to tremble, slowly they started to shake really badly, I looked over and Bella put her hands under the desk.

I looked back to the front of the room, from the corner of my eye I could see her scratch her neck, she done this for a few moments and then she got rougher, really tearing at her skin then I could smell it the fresh scent of her blood, it was seeping from the scratches on her neck.

"Bella what's wrong?"

As I said that she jumped and gave a little squeal, she looked as if she was afraid of me, the blood had started to drip down her neck now and it was getting very hard for me not to take it away. Just then Mr Banner came down towards us annoyed that his teaching was disrupted.

"Isabella, what's wrong? Are you ok? Stop scratcing your bleeding!"

He said to her, her tears were flowing more freely now and her breathing was coming fast, he laid his hand on her shoulder a comforting gesture but it resulted in Bella screaming, it sounded as if someone was killing her, my grip on the table was so tight I was afraid I would reduce it to dust. Then Bella's heart rate slowed and she fainted.

It was my relfex reaction that made me catch her, the others just stood there staring at me, probably wondering how I caught her seeing as I was on the other side of the table, the blood was still seeping throught the scratches, and her whole body was shaking.

Mr Banner told me to bring her to the nurse and I did, I effortlessly lifted her into my arms and walked out of the class room and made my way to the nurse, by the time I had reached the nurses station Bella had began to come around.

"Edward, what is the problem"

She asked me, seeing Bella limp in my arms then seeing the blood on her neck. I could feel the pull of my mouth towards her neck, I could smell her sweet scent on my tounge and I could imagine the flow of blood down my throat. I had to get out of here, I laid her on the table, and pulled my arms from her body.

"I'll give you some privacy"

I swiftly walked out and sat in the waiting area, trying to forget about the delisious scent and the colour of her blood. Just then Alice and Emmett burst throught the door, and when they seen me a look of confussion crossed their faces.

"But Edward I saw you....."

Alice started, I looked up at her and she seen the longing and agony in my eyes she came to my side

"Edward I saw the blood on her neck, and your mouth getting closer! What happened?"

Emmett came to my other side and I told them what happened, how she came in late, her increased heart rate, how I so badly wanted to drink her blood, I told them about her hands shaking and her scratching her neck then when I asked her if she was ok, then when Mr Banner touched her. Just then the nurse came out with a small smile on her face.

"She is ok now, it was just a little panic attack, You can go in now Edward"

She walked out and back to her little office.

I turned to Alice

"No Alice, I can't go in there...I can't I might..."

"Shhhh it's ok, I'll go her blood dosen't sing for me as it does you, I can handle it"

Alice got up and made her way into Bella, Emmett bumped my arm with his fist.

"You ok Bro?"

"I don't know Emmett, I want her real bad when I saw her blood all I could think about was drinking her blood"

He put his arm around my shoulder and said

"I'm here, I'll help"

With that said we both got up and left, I couldn't stay here any more so I gave Emmett the keys to my Volvo and I ran home. As soon as I was in the house I went to my piano and played.

BPOV

The next thing I rememeber is that I am lying on a table with some strange woman working at my neck, I could remember what I was feeliung back in that room and I rememebered Mr, S, I could feel my heart pick up, I wanted to forget what happened push it to the back of my mind.

"Ok Isabella, I have gave you a bandage, you keep it on unitll tomarrow and don't get it wet. How are you feeling?"

Apart from the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach I feel like crap is what I felt like saying to her, but she seemed genuinly concerned

"I'm fine"

"Ok, I think you may have just had a small panic attack, I want you to go home and relax take it easy for a while"

She then left the room and left me alone with my thoughts which was a bad thing, I need a distraction.

Then Alice popped her head in throught the door, she had a small sypmathetic smile on her face.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Bella, Edward said that you were freaking out....you know you can talk to me right?"

I knew I could talk to her, she had that trustworthy feeling about her, but I didn't want to tell her this, in fact I didn't want anyone to know how weak and useless I am, that I can't even fend off my pervy teacher.

"I think this whole new school thing just sunk in"

I gave a little nervous laugh at the end to try and convince her, she didn't buy it but dropped the subject all the same.

"You want me to drive you home?"

I had my own truck to worry about

"No it's fine, I'll take my truck but thank you anyway"

She smiled at me

"I shouldn't have even asked I knew you would say that, you don't have a choice, I'll drive your truck to your house and the others will pick me up on their way home"

She told me with a smile on her face, she had it all planned out, and she gave me the distinctive feeling that she get's her way a lot. So I simply agreed with her, all I wanted right now was to get out of this school.

Alice came in with me and I offered to make her some coffee but she declined saying that she was fine, when I thought about it further she didn't need coffee she is hyper enought with out it. Sitting here talking with Alice made today at school seem so long ago, I didn't feel scared about Mr S, anymore I felt safe here with Alice.

We talked about what it was like living in Pheonix and what it was like living with my mother, she told me how long it took for her and her family to settle in when they moved here. When it came time for her to go home I didn't want her to I panicked but quickly remembered that he can't touch me here.

I returned her hug and walked her to the door, when I opened it I seen s shiny silver Volvo waiting, Emmett was driving with Rosalie up front with him, and in the back was Jasper. I waved them all goodbye nd went back into the house, heading towards the kitchen to start dinner for my dad, he wasn't much of a cook so I didn't mind filling that role.

**(A/N Sooooo a little bit of drama, I hope it was good please review they mean a lot :) xx)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N O my gosh I am so sorry for all the spelling mistakes in that last chapter I was just rushing to get it up.....so I hope that this chapter will make up for it. I hope you enjoy.....and thank you so much for the reviews I got so far they are so cool....thank you soooo much :)**

**Disclaimer- Yea... I still don't own Twilight! )**

Chapter 4

What happens when you cheat death?

EPOV

I sat at my piano for the rest of the night, Alice and the others came home. Alice came to my side to listen to me play, without interrupting my music she directed her thoughts to me

"_Edward are you ok? This music sounds so dark!"_

I knew it was dark but it was what I was feeling right now, and it was all because of Isabella Swan and insignificant woman who had stormed into my life and turned it upside down. Not in more than 60 years have I wanted to drink human blood like I wanted to drink hers. At first it didn't seem so irresistible but as she stayed with us at our table it began to sing to me more and more. How the hell can she have such an impact on me after just one day? And to top it off I couldn't even read her mind, there was nothing but silence coming from her.

There is just something about her that is sucking me in, but I can't get close to her I can't risk hurting her all it takes it is one split second of my self control crumbling and she could be dead. I stopped playing the music that seemed to be having an effect on everyone in the house, as they were all thinking about really depressing stuff and turned to Alice.

"I have no idea Alice, it's just coming out. I don't know why I feel so upset. I mean I do but I don't understand why I am feeling like this. I feel the urge to be near her and protect her but I am also angry with her for making me feel like this. I don't like feeling confused I like to know exactly what it is I am thinking, And I can't read her thoughts, it's like she is blocking me it's even more frustrating"

She looked at me with pity in her eyes

"Edward I can't even tell you I understand, not one human I have come across since I was changed has ever been my singer...and truth be told I don't want to find them. You have to accept that she is your singer, of course you are going to want to both kill her and protect her."

Why did I have to find my singer? Carlisle had told all of us that someday somewhere we would find one the person who would make us crave their blood, it would smell different to us, more irresistible and we start to have these feelings of hunger towards them but also the over powering urge to keep them safe. I didn't want all this complication in my life. Maybe if I simply get over her blood things will become clearer again and you'd never know we may become great friends.

I looked back towards Alice who was busy checking the weather. A very good advantage of a future seeing vampire we knew when to expect the unexpected.

"Alice did you see this happening?"

She looked at me and blocked her thoughts, she did she knew and she didn't even warn me

"Alice what the Hell? I could have killed her...in front of everyone I could have revealed us for what we are"

She put her hand on mine and looked at me

"Edward it had to happen, you had to meet her"

She got up and left taking Jasper with her to go hunting, while I sat there trying to figure out what the hell she meant by that.

Alice POV

He didn't understand, he would never understand.

I had the first vision a few weeks ago. I went with Esme to do some shopping to keep up our appearances to every one in town. Charlie was standing in front of us in the queue planning to get Bella get a job here when she arrived, that was when they started, though I could never clearly see Bella in them, she was just a blur and out of focus I could never make her out and I never understood why.

A few days later when I was in town with Rose, I seen a woman cross the road but she didn't see a car coming towards her, I ran to her a little faster that I should have but I couldn't let her get killed when I was there and could save her.

I knew I shouldn't have intervened with fate and all that but I couldn't let her die, but after I saved her I started having visions of her but she was blurry and out of focus just like Bella.

That got me thinking why was this happening? When I thought about it more and realised that the woman was meant to die, her time was up but I prevented it and now she was living when she wasn't supposed be. Could the same have happened to Bella? Did she cheat death?

Then when I seen Bella I knew it was her, she was everything she was said to be, she looked a lot like Charlie. I had to get to know her to find out what had happened to her, I needed to know if she was still in danger of death. I knew that I shouldn't have been getting myself involved but if I was right and she was going to die I had to see if I could save her.

That was when I had another vision, Bella was still blurry but the other person wasn't it was Edward, and he was crouching over what I take it to be Bella's broken body, I could see her blood around her. Edward wasn't attacking her he was protecting her; I knew that they had to meet. Some how he was going to save her, from what I don't know, from who I have no idea.

I had no idea at the time that she was Edwards's singer, but when I found out, I knew that he would be even more attached to her. He would die without her he couldn't help it she was simply his singer.

In a way it was kind of like finding your soul mate, you done all you could to protect them and ensure that no harm would ever come their way. You didn't necessarily love them or care about them romantically you just protected them and had to be around them.

I knew I had to get out of the house or else Edward would end up hacking into my mind and would know everything, he couldn't know what was going to happen, it would destroy everything, he had to wait for it just like Bella did.

It was quite worrying for me to discover that he couldn't read her mind; this could potentially make things a little more dangerous, if I couldn't see visions of her properly and Edward couldn't read her mind then keeping her alive and safe was going to be a challenge.

EPOV

I still had no idea what was going on in that little pixie's mind. I knew it was going to be hard to come to terms with the fact that I have found my singer. I wasn't exactly clear on what it all involved or what it meant but I knew that in a way I had to be her guardian Angel. A vampire who has killed many humans and has no soul now has to fulfil the role of a guardian angel. How Ironic?

I covered up my piano again and went to talk to Carlisle; he might know how to help me. I knocked on the door of his office and waited for him to call me in.

"Come in"

I opened the door and went to sit opposite him; he was in the middle of reading a very large book. He looked up at me and closed it and gave me his undivided attention. I knew by the look on his face he had over heard Alice and I talking he knew what I was here about.

"Son, I know this is hard for you. I know what you're going through"

Carlisle had never told me about his singer, the topic just never came up before although he had mentioned him before. I didn't want to push him for details.

"Carlisle, I don't want this. It was so hard to resist her today; all I was thinking about was how it would feel to taste her blood."

"Edward, I am sorry I wish I could tell you that you could stop it but you can't, she is your singer and it is up to you what you do about it, you can stay here and fulfil your urges to protect her or we will leave and move on, but you will never again feel complete, you will know that there is a piece of you missing, do you want to live like that?"

He was right, I had to do this. It was now my duty to protect this weak and fragile human. It would only be for a few decades depending on how long she would live. All I have to do is become friends with her and protect her keep her away from harm, easy enough there isn't much danger to come by here in forks, but what about as she gets older and moves away to college, falls in love and starts a family? How do stay with her and protect her. She'll notice how I don't age and will always look at her as if I want to kill her. It would be difficult but it had to be done.

I looked back up at Carlisle and he looked me in the eyes, and spoke only so I could hear he spoke to me through his thoughts

"_Edward, it's ok to be afraid this is new to you"_

I nodded at him and left his office, I went down to find Emmett and distract myself from my own thoughts. And of course he was acting like a child. He was playing the x-box and was getting way too involved.

"Fucking mother fuck shot me..."

He had this obsession with Call of Duty.

BPOV

After a very awkward dinner with Charlie I went to my room. I didn't tell him about anything that happened today, I just told him that I met a few friends and things were fine with my classes. I was grateful for my long hair; I brought it around and hung it over my left shoulder to hide the bandage on my neck. I wasn't allowed to get it wet tonight, so I would have to wait till the morning to shower.

I got into my pyjamas and got into bed. I tried not thinking about Mr S, but it was inevitable, he was all I could think about. I kept going back to that empty corridor, him with his hands all over me leering at me as if I was something for him to play with. It made me sick and I hated myself so much more. I am so weak and can't even defend myself.

Another reason for me moving here was to get away from all the bad stuff that happened in Phoenix, no matter how careful I was or how often I closed myself away from everything I always managed to get into trouble. I have come so close to death so many times, and each time I am sure that this is it for me, that I won't be lucky enough to survive but somehow I do.

I came here to escape the bad luck, but seemingly it had followed me here. What had I done to deserve all this? Why me?

I fell asleep and was plummeted straight into a nightmare. I was back in the corridor with Mr S and he was all over me again, I was trying to push him off but he got rougher and rougher. He started hitting me and shouting at me, even in the nightmare I could feel the pain.

I shot up in my bed covered in a cold sweat; I turned on the small lamp beside my bed and got up to change my clothes. I needed a distraction.

I started thinking about the Cullen's and the Hales, how lucky I was to know them. They really made me feel welcome and for some reason they made me feel safe and I was hopeful to think that we may become friends. I thought about Alice and how pretty and energetic she is, then Rosalie the gorgeous run away model who would make you take a serious hit to your self esteem by just being in the same room as her, then Emmett the big bear who acted like such a carefree person, always laughing or smiling, Jasper who I didn't really get to see looked to be the quiet type, but also very thoughtful and finally Edward the Greek god who for some reason seems so familiar to me.

I had this gut feeling that I have seen him before and it won't go away. I fell asleep with Edward on my mind, this time I welcomed sleep.

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock knocking it off the night stand to shut it up; I was not a morning person. I got out of bed and grabbed my shower stuff, I was looking forward to feel the hot water clean my body, and get all traces of Mr S off me. I have no idea how I am going to cope today, what if he comes after me again?

As I drove into the school parking lot I knew that I had to at all times stay in public, somewhere that I would be surrounded by people and that way Mr S couldn't get to me.

I sat in my truck waiting for the parking lot to fill up, so that I could mix in with a crowd. About 10 minutes later the school was full, people were all around me I took a deep breath lifted my bag and got out.

I looked around to see if he was anywhere near, when I didn't see him I allowed myself a smile of relief. I saw a few girls in front of me so I followed closely behind them. I reached my first class and took a seat at the back of the room glad to not have seen Mr S anywhere.

Maybe he will leave me alone, maybe he had forgotten about me.

EPOV

I sat in my room waiting on the sun to rise, I knew that today would be hard since I knew that Bella was my singer, but I have to deal with it. I got dressed in the clothes Alice had set out for me. I left early so I could go by Bella's house. The others took my Volvo so I could run and not be seen.

I went by chief Swans house and I was glad to first hear that there was two heart beats in the house well at least her and her father are alive. I wanted to get closer but I couldn't do so without being seen, so I stayed in the trees focusing on the sounds I could hear. It would have been really helpful if could read Bella's mind, I could read Chief Swans he was worried about Bella, he thought about how distant she was at dinner, she looked a little jumpy and looked pale.

She looked frightened, I knew it had something to do with the panic attack she had yesterday. What was it that had brought it on? Was it worry or stress or was it fear? I knew that I would have to find out after all I had to protect her.

I also knew another thing, I could no longer block any minds, I needed to know if they were thinking about her. That meant I had to listen to all the girls fantasise over me, listen to the guys kill me in their minds and what I was defiantly not looking forward to was having to put up with Mr Sheridan's pervy thoughts...he was such a sick sick man, he should not be working in a school with girls heck he shouldn't be working in a school at all.

Soon enough Bella left the house and got into her truck. She looked lovely, not too dressed up but still showing that she had made an effort. I followed as close to her as I could without being seen. When we made it to the school the parking lot was almost empty I ran to a bush that was right in front of where she had parked, I expected her to get out and walk into the school but she didn't she sat in the cab of her truck waiting on something, she looked around her as if she was waiting on someone to come up to her, finally when the parking lot had filled up she started to move, I could hear her big intake of breathe before she stepped out and heard her exhale shakily when she took in her surroundings it sound almost like a sigh of relief.

She walked closely behind a group of girls. I seen Emmett drive in with the others in my Volvo, I quickly jumped out of the bush without been noticed and walked towards them whilst trying to fix myself to look as if I didn't just jump out of a bush.

Alice POV

I had a vision of Bella again, well I think it was Bella she was blurry, it was so heart breaking it showed her in the girls bathroom crying, there was no other noise so I guessed that it was during class time.

I seen Edward come towards me so I blocked him from my thoughts....he cannot know what will happen, he will be too focused on protecting her he might forget that he has to keep up an act.

When he came over I took Jasper by the hand and we walked towards the school.

"Yea good morning to you too Alice"

Edward shouted after me, I turned to smile at him

"Good morning Eddie"

BPOV

First class was maths and I was ok with that, I wasn't that bad at maths I knew the basics; I took a seat as usual in the back of the room. I sat in silence when I heard someone pull back the chair beside me I looked up to see a pretty girl with honey brown hair; she had a shy and gentle smile.

"Hi, I'm Angela"

She introduced herself, smiling at me

"Bella"

I said returning the smile. Just then the teacher came into the room and jumped right into the lesson. The class flew by which was what I didn't want to happen because next I had double History. I have went from loving the subject to hating it within 24 hours, ok so I didn't hate the subject just the teacher. He has made me see just how weak and vulnerable I really am.

Angela had french next so she wasn't going to be with me, I took as long as I could to get to that class room. When I couldn't drag it out any longer I walked into the room which by the luck of God was full of students, I couldn't help but notice how Mr S's eyes brightened when he seen me walk in, he grinned right towards me raising his eye brows a little, making me want to get sick.

I walked to the back of the room and took my seat.

"Ok class, I want you to read the first chapter of your book, I am going to talk to Isabella about what she learned in her advance history class"

Why did he have to announce that to the class? He came to my table, and came right into my face and whispered

"My office....now"

His warm clammy breath rippled over my face and I could literally feel my stomach churning, why did he want me in his office could he not talk to me here in front of the class?

Flash backs of my dream came into my mind as if they were warning me not make him angry, I got up with my bag and followed him to the front of the room to the little office which had been built. As soon as I was in the door he shut it behind me and closed the blinds. He turned to me with a sly and sickening grin on his face.

"Now now Isabella, I think I need to get to know you a little better"

He started walking towards me; I took steps back until I was against the wall. I could feel my breathing get heavier and soon he was right in front of me, his hand snaking around my waist and lifting the tail of my t-shirt up, my whole body began to shake and the same thoughts were running through my mind

"_He's going to rape me"_

He started to kiss down my neck, like yesterday his lips were all chapped and rough, I didn't know that I was crying until I felt the tears drip down my face,

"Please, please stop"

I sounded so helpless and pathetic; he raised his head to look at me and smiled an evil smile

"No need to be afraid honey, just relax and we'll have some fun"

Fun! He thought I was having fun...he was such a sick man, how could he be allowed to work here with all these girls? Well that was a stupid question it's not as if anyone can read his perverted thoughts?

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a voice

"Mr Sheridan, The principle wants to see you"

Mr S, froze and growled and answered

"I'm on my way"

He stood back from me and fixed himself up; he took a few deep breaths to relax his little friend, who was making an appearance. He looked at me before he walked out

"We will continue this later Isabella"

And he walked out. This was my chance to get out of here, I don't care I will act as if I'm dying to get out of this class. I lifted my bag and walked right out of the room; thankful that we were interrupted when we were because there was no doubt that he would have raped me. I couldn't handle it, I was so close to having that man....I felt sick thinking about it.

I just made in into the toilets before I threw up, I locked myself inside a small cubicle and started to cry, why did I have be so unlucky? Why was it always me? Why? Why?

Alice POV

O my god that man is sick, really really sick no wonder she was so afraid. That creep was the one who gave that panic attack yesterday...that sick mother fucking bastard. I had just had a vision of Mr Sheridan with Bella. He was trying to get up close to her, he brought her to his office and started to make advance on her.

That would explain my vision earlier; seeing Bella in the toilets earlier, if Edward knew this he would kill him, for even thinking about hurting his singer.

I went up to ask the teacher if I could be excuse that I needed to go and see the nurse that I wasn't feeling well, she was reluctant at first but once I unleashed the power of my pretty eyes on her she caved...god I love being a vampire!

I walked straight into Mr Sheridan's room and seen that he had already took Bella into his office, I hoped that I wasn't too late, I quickly knocked on the door and said that the principle wanted to speak to him.

I could hear him growl, it was disgusting and then I heard him mumble

"We will continue this later Isabella"

Over my living dead body will he lay another finger on her? I know that she is Edwards's singer but I also feel protective off her, maybe because she is such a lovely person, I don't want to see her hurt, no I knew why I wanted to help her because I knew that she needed it, she needed help to stay alive.

I quickly ran out of the room and hid down the corridor so he wouldn't see me, shortly after I seen Bella run out of the room with her back, I could see the tears form in her eyes, and the look on her face was disgust. She went to the toilets and again I had the same vision from earlier, she was crying.

I gave her a few moments and then went into the toilets, to try and help her.

BPOV

I could hear the door open, and I tried to stop my sobs but it was no use I was too into crying to stop, it was all coming out. Everything over the past two years all the pain and anger was coming out now.

"Hello...are you okay?"

I heard a familiar voice, it was the voice that I heard outside Mr S office, but when I heard it again it also sounds like.....Alice?

"Yea I'm fine thanks"

I tried to sound reassuring but failed miserably, I should have said nothing.

"Bella is that you?"

Yep it was definitely Alice. I didn't say anything I just opened the door and looked out at her as soon as she seen me sitting in the floor crying my heart out she rushed to my side.

"What's wrong?"

I knew that this was not the right way to start a friendship, but I couldn't tell Alice what happened, she mightened believe me, and she will think I'm weak and pathetic, so they only thing left was to lie to her, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I just had to.

"O nothing, just me being over emotional...I think it's just the move finally getting to me"

I am such a crap liar; I just hope that that was at least a little convincing.

"O Bella, you will be fine soon..."

She hugged me, and I welcomed it. I needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be ok and that all my bad luck was going to disappear.

**(A/N I hope that that chapter wasn't ****too**** boring, I know that it may have dragged a little but it really had to be done, I needed you all to understand what was going on...so just to recap**

**Edward has realised that Bella is his singer—meaning he feels the need to protect her**

**Alice discovers that there is something from Bella's past that is affecting her future**

**Bella is terrified of Mr Sheridan, but will not tell anyone**

**Mr Sheridan is not giving up on Bella**

**And finally Bella and Alice start to bond and get close**

**I hope this chapter was good...I would really love it if all who read would review...it means so much and any ideas of how I were to continue would also mean a lot....:) xx**

**Thank you**

**.)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is ok**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**xx)**

Chapter 5

Her silence

**EPOV**

I sat there bored half to death, well as close as half to death that's possible for a Vampire...Listening to Romeo and Juliette again. I really don't get this story in the end they both end up killing themselves for pretty much no real reason, how could you love someone so much your life would be nothing without them? Yea I believed in love and all that but it can't be that strong of an emotion could it?

When the bell rang I was so thankful but I also didn't want to leave this room, no-one was thinking about Bella, well apart From Mike Newtown, who was thinking of ways he could ask her out. Which was driving me mad, he is a creep but at least his thoughts were decent.

I walked out into the hall and the annoying hum of voices got into my head, it was giving me a head ache, some were more potent that others. Then just as I was about to enter the music room I heard his thoughts.

It was Mr Sheridan and his thoughts were focused on some girl in his class, he wasn't actually thinking of her so I couldn't see who it was, he was thinking about what he wanted to do to her. To make things worse Mr Sheridan was quite a young and attractive teacher, so many of the girls here were more than happy to satisfy his needs.

I walked to my next class and it was just as boring as all the others, I again had to control all the voices in my head, the girls where thinking about shopping for some 'major' party coming up this Friday and the guys were thinking about the girls invited to this 'major' party, there minds were very limited clothes, girls, alcohol and sex that is what most of the students in this school think about.

I was relieved when lunch time came, I wanted to see Bella again, just to see if she was ok and that she felt comfortable, plus when I am around her I try to hack into her mind but here nothing but silence, so being around her means that I hear nothing…not even my family.

I walked into the lunch room and didn't see her any where, I looked over to see my family watching me carefully, from my talk with Alice and Carlisle yesterday they now know that Bella is my singer. I made my way over to them after getting a tray of so called food provided by the cafeteria on my way.

I knew that it would be safe to block everyone from my mind except my family as they sometimes would tell me about stuff that happened during the day, I looked over at Alice who looked distant, I hacked into her mind to see if it was a vision but it wasn't…it was nothing to be precise…O wait she had me blocked!

"Alice what are you keeping from me?"

I asked her, she shook her head and came out of her little trance, her eyes met mine and her expression changed

"O nothing Edward…..just thinking about an outfit for the party this weekend!"

Ugh I am not going to this party, I would rather sit at home and watch paint dry that would more interesting.

"Edward you are coming to this party…..Bella's going!"

Well that changes things, if Bella goes and some idiot try's to harm her and I'm not there to protect her I wouldn't be filling my role of a guardian angle now would I?

Alice started grinning at me, and the turned to stare at Jasper.

I waited another 5 minutes before asking Alice did she know where Bella was

"Alice where's Bella?"

"I dunno I haven't seen her since this morning after Mr Sheri……"

She cut herself off and quickly looked away, what was she on about….how was Mr Sheridan involved in this? Has he tried to…..If he even though about laying his grubby pervy fingers on her soft and delicate skin I will rip his throat out and let his body run dry…..

I could hear Jasper in my head

"_Wow Bro…I know she's you're singer and all but keep the hatred for the creep to a minimum ok….you know what blood is like for me….ok calm down"_

Just then I could feel the calmness over come me, and I nodded towards Jasper. This is all new to me I have never felt like this before, I don't know how I am supposed to act, all I know is that I need to know that Bella is ok at all times….is it creepy to watch people sleep?

Alice talked the whole way through lunch, not giving the rest of us a chance to get a word in, or maybe she didn't want us to get a word in. I left my family and was forced to hear all the thoughts of the immature population of students at forks high.

These will be a long few years, always having to keep my head open the people's thoughts where ever I went or were ever Bella went.

**BPOV**

After spending the morning with Alice I felt as if she knew my soul, she treated me as if we had known each other for years, but the best thing was that she talked so much I barley had to open my mouth, her random conversations managed to make me forget what had happened but as soon as she stopped talking it would all come flooding back, and I wanted to tell her I wanted to confide in this girl who I feel could help me, from the look in her eye she cares and she would believe me, but to admit to myself how weak and pathetic I am is hard admitting it in front of someone who thinks so much of me would hurt me more.

I hate how that scummy man has ruined my first few days here, I used to love going to school and meeting new people, it's not right that he is allowed to teach here.

She spent all morning with me, telling me that if I ever need to talk she's here for me, she gave me the impression that she knew what was happening, I felt as if she knew and was just waiting on me to tell her, am I that transparent?

We left the girls bathroom and went outside, Alice went on one of her talking marathons again and it was when she went silent that I realised she had asked me a question.

"So Bella will you come?"

"Come where?"

"The party I just told you about silly!"

"Ok…I dunno, I'm not really a party person you know? I don't dance and I don't really know anyone here yet…I…"

Alice was giving me the puppy eyes, and it was so cute and demanding that I answered her right there on the spot

"O..Ok It will be fun I guess"

"Yay…you can come to mine to get ready…OMG…you can stay over after as well….SLEEPOVER"

She screamed as she hugged me tightly and then realised that she had to go to class.

It was now class before lunch and I had already skived all morning, I was still a little weary about going back into the school, I just didn't want to bump into Mr S. How ever I needed to get to class so I out my fears aside and went in… I had gym now…great1

As I walked towards the cafeteria rubbing my neck…which I had hurt by falling over air…I heard someone call my name

"Isabella!"

I turned around to see a blond haired guy approach me, he had baby features and looked kinda cute…not hot cute but baby cute.

"I'm Mike Newtown"

He panted as he ran towards me

"Hey Mike. Please call me Bella"

"O…ok Bella…I was wondering if maybe you…eh…would like to go see a movie or something…with me?"

Why? Why did he just have to do that? We could have been friends; he seems like a nice guy. Now that he wants to go out with me will just complicate things…

"I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not really ready for anything like going out on dates with anyone right now…I'm sorry…"

He shrunk back from me, and blushed

"But I would really like it if we could be friends?"

"Yea sure… that would be nice…O yea Mr Sheridan wants to see you in his office straight away!"

Nooooo! I got goose bumps all over my body, my breathing sped up and the hair on the back of my neck stood up…there was no way in hell I was going anywhere near him. I turned to walk into the cafeteria but I couldn't what if Alice saw me again and started asking questions?

Instead I turned around and walked towards the toilets where I sat with Alice this morning. I sat there until the bell signalling the end of lunch rang…biology next.

I walked into biology in perfecting timing as the teacher walked in behind me; the whole class was staring at me and whispering, probably thinking I am a freak after what happened yesterday. I looked towards Edward, to see his glaring at everyone he could see, it was pretty funny he was just glaring at them. I took my seat beside him.

Like yesterday he froze and inched away from me, sitting at the far end of the table…do I smell?

**EPOV**

She walked into the room and every one stared at her whispering about what happened yesterday, the were so spite full saying she done it for attention…that she is a freak…it was driving me mad I want to hit them all…but all I had to do was poke them and I could break a bone, so instead I glared at them, hoping that I would grow lasers in my eyes and kill them.

Then she sat beside me and her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, I gripped the table and leaned a little away from her trying not to make it oblivious, she let her hair fall around her face to curtain her face from me.

Now that she was here with me and I could protect her I didn't need to hear the thoughts of everyone else…so I hacked into her mind even thought all I heard was silence…but I welcome the silence…her silence.

**(A/N I am sorry for how short it is, but I have exams coming up…I hope you liked it…**

**All reviews good or bad are welcome…**

**So please review **

**xx)**


	6. IMPORTANT

**(A/N I am so sorry for taking so long...I know I need a really good and lengthy apology for you all but I don't have one...the past few months have flew by each week I tell myself that I'll update but something always comes up I love fan fiction and writing my story...I promise that I will update within the next 2 weeks...thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed...I really appreciate it...I also wanted to remind you that this story is not just mine but also those who read it...you can determine what happens by simply reviewing...all ideas are welcome and credit will be given ...=D Thank you soooo much)**


End file.
